hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Christina Wilson
Christina Wilson was a contestant on Season 10 of Hell's Kitchen. She was the winner of that season and was awarded a head chef position at Gordon Ramsay Steak at the Paris Las Vegas, with a salary of $250,000. On Seasons 15, 17, and 18, she returned as the Sous Chef for the red team. Personality During her time as a contestant, Christina was one of the most sane women on a notoriously aggressive and cutthroat red team, though she had an unwanted short-lived feud with Robyn, but developed a close friendship with Dana. She proved to have a ton of passion, heart, talent, consistency and effective leadership which helped her win the competition. As a Sous Chef, she was calm and friendly, although she could become stern at times, especially when chefs were not doing their jobs properly. Season 10 Episode 1 The eighteen chefs arrived to Hell's Kitchen via SUVs and police escort, and as they walked in, Sous Chef Scott told the chefs he shaved his head to prove his commitment to Ramsay and showed a picture of him with a full head of hair, before deciding to shave the chefs' heads. After two chefs got their heads shaved, really Sous Chef Scott's friends, the latter was about to shave Danielle's head until Ramsay stopped him and told her to get back in line. He told the chefs to get in the kitchens to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Christina was the ninth and final person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Clemenza. Before her dish was judged, she revealed she was a chef de cuisine at one of Philadelphia's top 50 restaurants, and that the quality of the food they put was phenomenal. She made a molasses-glazed pork chop, Ramsay praised her dish for having perfect pork and delicious squash, much to her satisfaction. She won that round over Clemenza, and the red team won the challenge 5-3. They were rewarded with a steak meal at the patio cooked by Season 3 winner Rock Harper and Season 6 winner Dave Levey. As the women tried to study, Christina was seen playfully spanking Dana. During dinner service, she was on the meat station with Robyn. On entrées, Ramsay saw that her Wellington had raw dough, and called it a joke after asking her if she wanted him to serve it. After Dana accused her of killing the women, she knew that cooking a Wellington was difficult as it was unknown how cooked it was until it was sliced. Then, Ramsay went to the meat station, and saw raw dough on more Wellingtons, forcing her and Barbie to make new dough in the middle of service, but when Tiffany called out 15 minutes on the Wellingtons, Robyn called the red kitchen silent for that amount of time as Ramsay called it a joke. Later, she served yet another Wellington with raw pastry, a fed-up Ramsay compared it to snot, and ordered the women to shut down their kitchen as she nearly came close tears, lamented her poor performance, and was down about not bouncing back. Despite that, the red team won the service as they served all their appetizers compared to the blue team’s zero. Episode 2 Back at the dorms, Christina expresses concern to Kimmie that the red team were not coming together as a team. During the Scallop Challenge, Christina was not seen during the scallop collecting, and was paired up with Danielle. They were seen only having one attempt accepted, and the red team won the challenge 6-2. They were rewarded with a trip to Catalina Island with Ramsay on board a yacht, and a zip lining experience. During the reward, she deemed Ramsay a cool cat outside the kitchen. During prep, Christina noticed the tension between Barbie and Robyn, but hoped the women could still act like a team, before expecting a brawl in the dorms. During dinner service, she served a shrimp scampi tableside. She was not seen much, except for stopping an argument between Robyn and Barbie. Both teams were named joint losers, and they were asked to nominate two each. During deliberation, she asked who would be the second nominee after Barbie. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 Back at the dorms, Christina told Robyn that if they gave Barbie enough rope that the latter would hang herself, but Robyn accused Barbie of hanging all of them. During the Immigrants Lunch Service Challenge, Christina was on the grilled cheese station with Robyn. She was not seen much, but when the red team completed there orders, they were sent to help the men and she said that it was no longer a challenge, and that they had to serve the immigrants. The red team won the challenge, and they were rewarded with a trip to San Diego with a safari trip, and got to fly in a private jet. During dinner service, Christina was on the appetizer station with Dana. When Briana called out four minutes on her scallops, much to Ramsay’s shock, she decided to jump over to fish as she felt the former was not pulling her weight. Thankfully, she was able to help get the firefighter’s order out. After the red team got kicked out of the kitchen, she was upset that the women fucked up yet again, and felt that both her pride and dignity were gone. During deliberation, Ramsay praised Christina for finally finding her voice despite her team not gelling that night. The red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, she knew that the women let Ramsay down that night as they cooked like a bunch of assholes, and felt they would be lucky if one person went home that night. Then, she agreed with Barbie that Dana got crushed from the start. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 The next day, a group of dogs were let loose in the dorms, and their loud barking woke up the chefs, confusing Barbie. Once up, Sous Chef Scott gave them overalls to put on During the Creative Lamb Challenge, Christina was paired up with Dana on the lamb steak, and they went up against the pair of Royce and Brian. Dana presented their braised lamb steak with sautéed spinach, and while Ramsay praised them for brazing their lamb as it worked, they lost to Royce and Brian. When Robyn explained she put the lamb in the oven because a rack took longer, and even though she blamed her teammates for telling her otherwise, she reminded her that she was accountable of what she presented, which Ramsay agreed with. The red team lost the challenge 2-3, and they were punished by washing off the paint from the sheep, eating sheep testicles, and clean up both kitchens along with prepping them for that night’s service. When Sous Chef Andi served the women lamb testicles for lunch, it made Christina gag at the sight of them. During prep, when she thanked Kimmie for eating most of the testicles for her, the latter commented that she had to because the rest of the women refused to. During dinner service, Christina was on the appetizer station with Danielle. She was not seen much, except for spitting out her taste when Danielle sent a raw and under seasoned risotto. Both teams were named joint losers, and were asked to nominate two people each. During deliberation, she, along with Danielle, considered Robyn due to sinking on garnish that night. Christina was not nominated for elimination and after Don's elimination, she said goodbye to Roshni as the latter was reassigned to the blue team. Episode 5 Back at the dorms, in the hot tub, Dana complained to Danielle and Christina that Robyn blamed others for her mistakes, and predicted that some shit would go down between the latter and Kimmie. During the Mexican Cuisine Challenge, Christina cooked the enchiladas, was the fourth person from the red team to have her dish judged, and went up against Patrick. She made carnitas enchiladas, they were criticized for having its Mexican flavors completely sanitized, and she lost that round to Patrick. The red team eventually won the challenge 3-2, and they were rewarded with a gourmet lunch at John Sedlar’s Rivera restaurant, and received salsa lessons. Later that night, Tiffany told Kimmie and Robyn what Royce said, that a Memphis girl did not make a better taco than himself, only using his complaints to blame Danielle, Dana, and Christina. The next day, Robyn brought up what Tiffany told her last night, but when she and Dana denied saying anything bad towards Kimmie, the entire red team gathered as the latter called the trio pieces of shit for bad mouthing her. During the Mexican Night dinner service, Christina was on the appetizer station with Barbie. Despite offering to help Barbie out, the latter was confident she had it despite a bumpy start. Later, she and Dana told Danielle to get another pork fired immediately as they fear the latter's refire was raw, but their fears came true and Danielle was kicked out as Ramsay told her to flash the pork urgently. After several ejections in the red kitchen, she was one of the four remaining members from the red kitchen who managed to get the first order of entrees out and get a groove going. Both teams were named joint losers, and they were asked to nominate two each. During deliberation, Dana took her and Danielle back to the bedroom, and wanted the three to stick together. However, she struggled as Danielle had a poor night, Kimmie had a poor attitude earlier that day, and had no idea what to do. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 6/7 Back at the dorms, a tearful Dana and Christina reconfirmed their strong bond together with Danielle as Dana knew that the Kimmie-Tiffany-Robyn alliance were not going to put themselves up for elimination and that she would be their next target. However, she did not want the competition to get personal, and for the sake of the other’s wellbeing, she did not want to be pushed far as it could get ugly. Before the Fashion Night Planning Challenge, Christina got confused when Ramsay started discussing French food and trends. She was paired up with Dana on the appetizer dish, and during the cooking, the former directed her on how to cook their lobster appetizer dish as she wanted it done properly, while she preferred that Dana let her do her job. They were the first pair from the red team to have their dish judged, and went up against the pair of Brian and Justin. Dana presented their chilled mango broth with jumble crab meat, and while the dish was criticized for having a clumsy presentation, the judges noted how interesting the taste was as there was a hint of a mango aftertaste and they scored that round over the pair of Brian and Justin. The red team eventually lost the challenge 1-2, and they were punished by decorating the dining room ahead of the Fashion Night dinner service, hand build a runway, and making centerpieces under the guidance of a fashion producer. During the punishment, the Fashion Night supervisor called the red team over to collect the runway pieces, and as Christina knew that none of her teammates were thrilled about it, she felt her heart sink after seeing the pieces. When Robyn asked to work on building the runway, she was not happy as that left the four smallest women left to carry a piece out, and when they struggled, Kimmie came to help them as Robyn struggled to figure out how to put the pieces together before asking her for help. Then, she got fed up, told Robyn to play with her screwdriver, and when Dana sarcastically commented how fun it was to put together a runway, she snapped at her to help her out, causing Dana to call her scary when she was pissed and suggested that she needed to relax. After hitting her tooth, she complained about the amount of sweat dripping on her back, knew they were going to be at this all day, and was close to losing it before breaking off from the group in frustration. As the red team needed her to stay strong for them, they decided to walk on the runway to blow off some steam, which succeeded as she felt a lot better afterwards. Back at the dorms, Robyn was talking smack about Kimmie, and she feared they were breaking down from the inside out. During the Fashion Night dinner service, Christina was on the appetizer station with Dana. At one point, Robyn offered to help her and Dana out on appetizers, but they rejected it, frustrating the former even though she told her to back the fuck up. When Robyn asked the red team to go to the blue kitchen and ask for some extra beef, she reluctantly agreed to do it, knowing it would be too obvious for a red chef to be in the blue kitchen, but before she could come in, Ramsay walked into the kitchen and she backed out of it. Then, Tiffany asked her to help watch over her swordfish, it was sent up, but one of the pieces was cold. When Tiffany did not answer Ramsay’s question on who cooked it, she revealed she grilled them, but when Ramsay demanded to know who oversaw fish, Tiffany still did not answer. Eventually, Tiffany told Ramsay that she grilled the fish and she herself sent them up, and she refused to send up anymore fish without approval. The red team won the dinner service, and back at the dorms, Christina did the chicken dance. However, Robyn pulled her away from the team, and in the bedroom, the former asked her why she would not let her help out on appetizers. While she explained that she and Dana had a rhythm going in the middle of that course, she felt Robyn was taking things to personal and was done with the drama. At elimination, she and the red team gave Clemenza a standing ovation after being impressed by his passionate plea and surviving elimination. Episode 8 During the Four Ingredient Challenge, Christina grabbed lobster and heirloom tomatoes for her dish. During the cooking, she apologized to her lobster before killing it, and felt they should be talking more with each other on who wanted who after Dana grabbed the celery root from Tiffany. After Robyn bluntly said that she hated beets, she wanted to shove those words back in the former's mouth. She was the final person from the red team to have her dish judged, and went up against Royce. She made a steamed lobster tail with heirloom tomatoes and Berblanc sauce, it was praised for having seasoned garnishes, and a beautifully cooked lobster. In the end, she scored 7 stars, the red team won the challenge 30-29, and she ecstatically admitted she did not see that coming. After the judges left, Ramsay told her that he was adding her dish to the following service’s menu, and she called it sick to share menu space with him. The red team were rewarded with a spa day and brand new Demeyere cookware for each of them. After seeing that, she got excited as it was grade A class. During dinner service, Christina was on the appetizer station with Barbie. At one point, she sent up a perfect risotto, allowing the red team to get out their first order of appetizers. When the red team received Sugar Ray Leonard’s order, and she knew she would be dead if she fucked up that order, even feeling that his wife could throw a punch as good as he could. Then, she sent up an undercooked risotto, and Ramsay was more disappointed as she got a perfect one earlier that night. Despite that, she refire was accepted. The red team won the dinner service by a mile after completing their tickets and the red team's tickets, making her feel they were killing it. Episode 9/10 While going back to the dorms, Christina received a rare compliment from Ramsay, rating her three stars while urging her to keep going, and while that surprised her, she felt really fucking good getting some recognition. During the Creative Steak Challenge, Christina knew that nobody from the red team wanted to sit out. She went up against Royce, and their ingredients were hanger steak, yams, eggplant, asparagus, and crab. During the cooking, she already knew how to cook a hanger steak, but never did so with the choice of ingredients she received before asking what she was going to do with them. She was the second person from the red team to have her dish judged, knew that she just went up against Royce in the previous challenge, and was ready for a rematch. She made a hanger steak marinated in wine jue and red pepper flakes, with panko parmesan crusted pan fried eggplant wrapped around grilled asparagus was praised for tasting delicious, the temperature of the steak was nailed, and Ramsay loved the crispness of the eggplant, but he criticized the under seasoned yams for being dumped on the plate like a dull mess. Despite that, she scored that round over Royce, and felt bad for him, before shaking her head in a “yeah right” way. The red team eventually lost the challenge 2-3, and when Ramsay had them taste Kimmie's dish, she admitted they made the wrong choice. They were punished by taking in a delivery of a side of beef, and prep it for Steak Night. During the punishment, Christina called their defeat disappointing, before blaming Robyn for their loss and telling Kimmie to sell her dish better. Despite ordering Kimmie to stop arguing with Robyn, she was done with the arguing in the kitchen as it was a recipe for disaster. The next day, at 7:35 AM, Christina and Barbie were surprised to see Robyn in their room, with Barbie originally thinking it was a hobbit, before calling it creepy. During prep, she agreed with Kimmie that it was not the time to argue. Episode 11 Episode 12/13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 19/20 Season 11 Episode 21/22 Season 12 Episode 8 Season 13 Episode 15 Christina made a cameo as a customer for the 200th Hell's Kitchen dinner service. She was eating at the same table as Rock (Season 3), Jay (Season 7), Elise (Season 9), and Jon (Season 11). Season 14 Episode 16 Christina was brought back to Hell's Kitchen, and took finalists Meghan and T to Las Vegas with her. At Gordon Ramsay Steak, she gave the two a tour of the restaurant, recalled how she had a lot of adrenaline during her final dinner service, told them how it was not on who finished first, but who had the most creative menu, and reminded them that they were in a position to motivate people, which was a big thing for Ramsay. Season 15 On season 15, Christina came back to be the Sous Chef for the red team. Main highlights *On episode 1, she was featured in the parade honoring Hell's Kitchen. Later, she was introduced as the red team's newest Sous Chef. *On episode 3, she told the red team to meet Ramsay downstairs after they got kicked out of service, and suggested that they thank the men for completing their tickets. *On episode 4, she chewed out Jackie when the latter wrote "The Fucking List" on the red team's prep list, even calling her the cancer of the red team. However, she did accept Jackie's apology later that day. *On episode 10, Jackie approached her about competing too soon as she only started cooking three months ago. Then, she told the latter that the only way she could become stronger was when she started asking for help, and reminded her that if she stopped talking shit to her teammates, then maybe they would respect her more. *On episode 11, she sent Ariel and Kristin to the back pantry as the two were arguing over the latter putting a steak in the oven, and lying to her. Then, she told Frank not to take too personally with the blue team, and urged him to do his job well. At the end of service, she chewed out Jackie for throwing her water bottle on the counter in anger instead of the trash. *On episode 14, she and Sous Chef Aaron were given the night off, and ate dinner at the chefs table. Season 16 Episode 10 Christina returned once again to help judge the Creative Sliders Challenge along with Adam Fleischman and Sang Yoo. Season 17 On season 17, Christina returned for the second time as the Sous Chef for the red team. Main highlights *On episode 3, during the punishment, she suspected that Elise was trying to cheat by only drinking the broth and not the actual fish parts, and asked to smell everybody's breath to be sure. When it became clear that Elise did not have bad breath, she forced her to eat one bite of the fish while she was watching. *On episode 9, she joined the blue team in their reward at Las Vegas, and showed them the Caesar Palace strip that was the home of the Hell's Kitchen restaurant, the grand prize for the future winner. *On episode 10, she noticed there was some animosity in the red team, and asked them if they could promise her a good service. *On episode 12, she and Sous Chef Jocky came in to taste Robyn and Jennifer's dish during the final Black Jackets Challenge, ultimately picking the former for the win. Season 18 On season 18, Christina returns for the third time as the Sous Chef for the red team. Main highlights *On episode 2, she berated the rookies for arriving late to prep, even asking if they thought they were on vacation. During prep, she told the rookies to use the veterans arrogance to their advantage. *On episode 5, she told Gizzy that Ramsay was only trying to get the best out of her, after the latter urged Gizzy to speak out more after being uncertain in that night's service. *On episode 6, she sympathized with Chris when he revealed his mental health problems. *On episode 9, she joined the blue team in their reward at Las Vegas. *On episode 13, she and Sous Chef Jocky joined Ariel and Mia's indoor skydiving reward, and at lunch, recounted the moment she received her black jacket in Season 10. Trivia *She participated in the sixth different-gender finals of Hell's Kitchen. *She is the tenth winner, and fifth female winner of Hell's Kitchen. *She is the fifth winner who was never nominated for elimination during the entire season, and the third female winner who was, following Heather (Season 2), and Holli (Season 7). *She is the second contestant to return to Hell's Kitchen as a staff member, following Heather from Season 2. She is also the only contestant to date who served as a staff member for more than one season. *After her appearance on the show, she was featured on the reality show "My Houzz", where Ramsay helped renovate her house, which she bought with part of her cash winnings. She also became head chef in all restaurants owned by Ramsay in Las Vegas, and made a few cameos in Ramsay's other shows, such as MasterChef, The F Word, and Gordon Ramsay's 24 Hours to Hell and Back as a chef on board 'Hell on Wheels'. Quotes Season 10 *"Yes thank you!!" *"I didn't expect my first dinner service to be like this in the slightest!! I'm just sorry that I couldn't come through." *"I don't usually get starstruck, I truly don't but what girl doesn't think David Beckham is smoking hot. I like women, and I think he's smoking hot." *"When David Beckham arrived, I'm just like holy shit, holy shit!! He rode in on a rainbow, carried by a unicorn eating a cupcake. He was a magical creature." *"Tonight I am just so over the shouting and the namecalling and all that shit, Any conflict that's ever happened on our team, somehow Robyn has her hand in it. So yeah, I'm ready to have that cancer cut out of our team!!" *"I remember Russell for sure. What a fucking ass. I don't care what station he's on tonight. I hope it burns down. I hope he goes down harder than anyone on that team." *"Chef Ramsay outside of the kitchen is a coooool cat!!!!" *"Robyn! All you had to do was put dressing on leaves. That's it. That's all you had to do! Now we're already off to a bad start." *(About Tiffany) "You should know they're your potatoes right? That was your component, right? That was you're idea for the Menu, right??" *"Aww man, it's like two times, two challenges in a row. Poor Royce, I feel really bad for him!" (Shakes head)" *(To Robyn) "Oh really!! So now you're in charge of me too. Awww, Go ahead girl, Keep Fucking Talking!!!" *"Right of the bat, I had 8 flat breads fired. I'm just like, "Why did we have to start this way, can't we talk it out, hug it out, anything, something. Give me some love Chef Ramsay!! Please!!!" Somebody help me out, Please!!" *"I don't have to work in a kitchen with Robyn, but in the dorms, she still literally drives me nuts." *"I can't handle this bullshit. I don't know the word that comes out for frustration, but that's pretty much where I'm at with Robyn." *(To Dana) "Good job, buddy!" *(During brigade pick) "At this point I'm left with Robyn or Clemenza. With Robyn, the drama's been there from day one and Clemenza is sloppy!! I'm at a loss right now." *(After winning) "YEEEEAAAAAAAH!!! OH MY GOD!!! It feels so good, it's totally amazing, I can barely feel my body right now!! It's so completely overwhelming, I'm trying to hold onto every second of it." *(To a lobster) ''"I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry!" Season 15 *"If any of this happen to this kitchen again, the fucking list. Whoever writes it will be finishing the fucking list!" Season 17 *(''to Elise during red team's punishment) "Yeah, I'm serious. 'Cause if you are lying to me, it's gonna be an issue." Season 18 *(to the rookies) “Are you kidding me? Are you on vacation?” Category:Chef Category:Season 10 Category:Hot Women Category:LGBT Category:Nicest Category:Funniest Category:Fan Favorite Category:Finalists Category:Winners Category:Staff category:Sous Chefs